Love&Bad Witches
by valentine999
Summary: SiriusxOC. Lemons . Sirius' love story entangles his family, his future and unfortunately his best friend. Both he and his lover try to maintain the illusion that they still hate each other while all the secrets come tumbling out. With lies tearing them apart, how will they cope when the war comes and they're undecided in which side to take?
1. Beginnings

**First lemony story, so be nice. This chapter is just to set up the story, nothing to exciting! Enjoy!**

* * *

There was something particularly cold in the air on that fateful December night. Something that nipped at your fingertips, making them withdraw to the warmth of your jacket pockets. The world seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for the next moment, becoming colder, becoming stiller. The only thing that was moving was the figure of a woman, wrapped in dark fur and lace gloves, making her way through the darkened streets of London.

As the woman descended into a lane of small, cottage-like houses, only mice hidden in corners unknown would be able to see the streetlights flicker in her presence, as though cowering before her. The woman had an odd aura around her, one of secrecy and dark intent. Her name was Amelia Demetrias and she was a witch.

Jet black hair hidden beneath a veil of indigo lace, was pushed behind her ears as she hurried on into the night, casting hasty glances behind her as she walked. At every crack through the silence she stopped to listen and held her breath for she was committing the unthinkable. Amelia knew very well that if she were caught she would appeal before her in-laws and endure a painstaking family gathering which would most likely lead to her banishment, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

With the quick utterance of a prayer under her breath, Amelia stopped before a small house. A broken picket fence and unkempt front lawn met her eyes with distaste. She wrinkled her nose in disapproval and walked up to the house, pushing aside the garden gate with a small creak. Three raps of her knuckles on the wooden door were more than sufficient and as she waited for the door to open, she sneaked a look over her shoulder. Shadows were all she saw but Amelia knew too well that shadows were never as they seemed. The door opened slowly.

"Madame Demetrias!" A soft voice squeaked in surprise. A short, pretty woman opened the door and in the glowing light from the hallway, Amelia could see that her efforts would be rewarded. "Come in." Amelia did not speak to the woman, whose brown eyes shot her a confused look before shutting the door behind her. The witch removed her lace veil and looked down at the woman; it was clear Amelia had been crying.

"Grace," Amelia spoke in barely a whisper. "I need your help." The woman called Grace had no smile; she nodded curtly and motioned for Amelia to follow her. "There are talks of banishment." Amelia said quickly, not waiting for Grace to tell her to sit down, she slumped into the living room's only armchair. Grace sat quietly opposite her, looking into the dying fire she had lit hours ago. They sat in semi-darkness, putting the lights on would be too risky, they both knew what was at stake. "Two children, not one of them magical." Amelia spat out, the desperation in her voice beginning to show. "Two sons, not one of them showing any sign of wizarding skill," her voice broke down and she pulled out a handkerchief from her sleeve and held it in front of her mouth. "Henry turns eleven next year, I fear Hogwarts won't write to him!" Amelia stood suddenly, bringing herself to her full height and Grace showed no reaction. "Which family do you work for now?" Grace looked up at her and uttered one word.

"Black." Silence. Neither woman spoke, trying to figure out what was the best course of action to take. Amelia finally saw she was defeated and knelt down in front of Grace, putting her hands on Grace's knees.

"I beg you," Amelia pleaded. "I need a child capable of magic; I need your child." Grace looked down at her with disgust and when Amelia saw that kindness would not work, she used some of the Demetrius family charm. "You will repay your debt to my family." Grace pursed her lips but Amelia could see they were quivering. With all the strength she could muster, putting aside her anger and hurt, Grace placed her hands on top of Amelia's and nodded consent.

"You will love her as your own." Grace commanded. Amelia kissed her hands in thanks before realising what she said.

"Her?"

"You're having a girl."

* * *

_~Eleven years later~_

Amelia Demetrius had aged a great deal over the last eleven years. Her once immaculate hair was now ridden with flyaway strands of silvery hair. Her once beautiful face was now creased and pale from years of worries and heart ache. Now, it was difficult to wear corsets as they seemed to dig deeper at her ribs, almost causing her to suffocate. Her signature indigo dresses, now black, and her lace veil were all that showed the world she was a widow. Too young to be alone, her father-in-law had said, but she did not mind. Without her husband, it was easier to live with the lie.

"Mama!" Said an impatient voice and Amelia's thoughts of her husband became lost as she looked up. She saw her daughter, ten years old, staring at her in the reflection of a mirror.

"Yes, darling, they look perfect." Amelia and her daughter were in the master bedroom of the Demetrius family house, Amelia's bedroom. It was full of antique objects, hundreds of years old that had been passed down through the family. with darkened walls and deep red drapes lining the windows, the old house still had that dark magic charm. Her daughter was trying on her Hogwarts robes for the first time; Madam Malkin had come especially from Diagon Alley just to fit them.

The young girl appraised her mother in the mirror; she had been awfully quiet this whole afternoon. Usually the two of them would order lunch up to her room whenever merchants came to show them goods from across the wizarding world. As Madam Malkin continued sticking pins into the girl's robes, Amelia stood up from her chair and looked at her daughter.

"Leave us." Amelia spoke sternly and Madam Malkin was a little taken aback before the lady of the house realised she had been a little abrupt. "Please, Madam Malkin," she turned to the stout woman in robes that were an alarming shade of yellow, "find your tea served in the study opposite." With a small smile and courteous bow, the esteemed shop owner left the room. Amelia turned to her daughter, "let me look at you."

The ten year old girl was stood on a small stool, in front of three different mirrors, all of which somehow showed her reflection at different angles. She was pretty, like her mother had been, slim and angelic looking, with black curls of hair that she impatiently brushed away and pale skin like the moon. When Amelia had returned from the hospital with her, many family members had been alarmed by the colour of the child's eyes; Violet.

"Violet," Amelia murmured and took her daughter's hands. "You have a beautiful face," she whispered and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Mama why are you so emotional at this time? I'm only going to school!" Violet spoke with impatience but Amelia knew her daughter well; there was a lot of affection in her tone.

"Yes but you're going to be away for most of the year, aren't you?" Her mother said, blinking away tears. "You are so special to me." She said in earnest and Violet could tell there was something bigger going on from the way her mother looked at her. There was a knock on the door. "Enter," Amelia whispered and with a small wave of her hand the door opened. It was their house elf, Willow.

"Madame Black, here to see you, Ma'am," she squeaked, barely visible to Violet who was no longer paying attention.

"Bring her to this room," Violet also did not notice the small smile on her mother's face as she spoke. Amelia looked in the mirror and adjusted her lace veil in front of her face before nudging Violet who pouted in annoyance.

"What is it?" The young witch asked.

"There's someone I want you to meet." As she said this, Willow pushed the door wide open and Amelia and her daughter looked away from the mirrors to see who had entered the room. A woman, with a back that looked to Violet as though someone had fixed a metal pole inside it to keep her upright, walked in. She had sharp black eyes like beetles scuttling around her eyeball, trying to take as much in as possible and wiry grey hair that was scraped back against her scull into a bun. Needless to say Violet did not feel at all comfortable in her presence. But there was someone behind her, looking surly and ill-tempered, a boy that Violet had seen at parties and lavish affairs her parents threw.

"I don't want to be here." A snide whisper came from behind Mrs Black which she seemed to edit out of the conversation with a stern look behind her.

"Amelia," she said in a voice as aged as the skin that hung from her neck.

"Walburga," Violet's mother embraced the woman and as they did so, the two children caught a glimpse of each other.

Violet was unimpressed by the mess of black hair and grey eyes, plus he looked scrawny and passive. She was easily bored by him. The boy shot her back a look of equal disinterest. She looked like every girl her mother had ever introduced him to; perfect skin and hair, angelic looking even, not the kind of person he wanted to talk to. As his mother moved back in line in front of him, his eyes widened a little as he realised why they called her Violet.

"…my father had it imported years ago," Amelia's voice trickled back into the children's ears as they could no longer see each other. Walburga Black pushed her son back into view and Amelia grabbed Violet's hand and brought her down from the stool. "Violet, greet Madame Black," as her mother whispered this, Violet bowed her head.

"Ma'am," she said softly and waited as Walburga took the boy by his shoulder and marched him in front of her. "How do you do, dear?" The woman said and Violet knew she did not want a response. The boy with dark hair nodded to the two women in front of him. "I suppose you and Sirius have become quite good friends at our gatherings?" She said with a false smile and Violet smiled politely.

"Why don't you two talk about your knew school while your mother and I discuss things." Amelia said sweetly to Sirius who was unused to being talked to with affection and nodded at her politely. Amelia and Walburga moved into the upstairs drawing room, leaving the two on their own. They didn't look at each other as Violet removed her robes to reveal, Sirius was unsurprised, a dress that made her look about seven years old. Made of indigo velvet and puffy white shirt sleeves.

"You look ridiculous." Sirius told her and she scowled.

"I'm grateful I don't have your looks at least." They both rolled their eyes and stood in silence. Sirius was about to speak about an escape plan when Violet suddenly realised something. "What was your mother saying about us meeting at gatherings? You never attend. I only know your name because your mum said it and I only know what you look like because Cinnamon…" she faltered a little, "because I've seen you in Diagon Alley." Violet blushed as she realised what Sirius was going to ask. He folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's Cinnamon?" He asked and Violet shrugged.

"Meredith Cinna," she replied, "we call her Cinnamon." Sirius smirked; he hated these overly snobby girls his mother kept talking about.

"Do you have a nickname?" He asked an Violet narrowed her eyes on him. For a moment he was taken aback by their colour; deep pools of violet looked out at him with distaste.

"Demi-god…Demetrius…Demi…" Violet's voice trailed away. They stared at each other for a moment. Each trying to figure the other out.

"I'm leaving," Sirius said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm going home, I'm bored." He explained slowly and insultingly to the girl.

"Piss off then." She replied and Sirius, who had turned away from her, looked over his shoulder.

"Hardly the talk of a young lady of the house of Demetrius, is it?" As he said this, Violet turned back to her mirror and fixed her hair. For a fleeting moment Sirius had thought she was different but no; there was the vain, posh, annoyingly presentable girl of an old wizarding family. The types of women who Sirius, albeit only ten, knew to avoid. When Violet did not respond, Sirius took that as a sign to leave. He opened up a window and threw himself out of it. Violet laughed to herself; was she supposed to be impressed?

A few seconds past and Violet realised that she was.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	2. In the Library

_~Violet and Sirius' fifth year at Hogwarts~_

Remus jumped as someone slammed their schoolbag down onto the desk next to him. He looked up from his book, _Magical Magnifications and the Wizards Who Invented Them_, to see his fellow Gryffindor and friend, Sirius Black, pull up a chair beside him. Sirius slumped into his seat and let his head fall onto his bag as he prepared for a traditional library nap. As their fifth year was beginning, so was the stress of their OWL exams, unhelped by the fact that Sirius had managed to find himself in detention in the first week of term.

"That bad?" Remus asked and Sirius gave a muffled answer from somewhere in the folds of his bag. "What?" Sirius lifted his head a little and turned to look at Remus.

"Another hour with McGonagall and I would've cursed myself." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair wearily. As his black locks fell back into place, he spied someone sat on a window ledge at the end of the corridor of bookshelves. Through the evening light of the library lamps, he could just about see someone sitting cross legged on a cushion she had placed on the windowsill. Dressed in black jeans and a silk white shirt, she looked every bit of an aristocratic wizard's daughter. He hadn't seen her for-

"Just learn to be patient with…who is your partner again?" Remus interrupted Sirius' thoughts and he dragged his eyes away from her and back to his friend. It took him a second to figure out what Remus was talking about.

"Adams."

"Oh." Remus put an apologetic hand on his friend's shoulder. "You probably get more done in detention alone than in a lesson with her." Sirius sat up straight, shut his eyes in exasperation and leant back in his chair. He idly murmured a charm and pointed his wand in the direction of the ground to prevent himself from falling.

"This is the fifth year I have to be partnered with that moron._ Fifth _year!"

"Who is that?" Sirius turned his head to Remus quickly.

"Who?" He asked quietly as Remus narrowed his eyes on the figure sat on a window ledge.

"Over there. I thought you knew, you've been looking at her since you got here."

"It's Violet Demetrius," answered Sirius, realising he couldn't get out of it, and when Remus raised an eyebrow he rolled his eyes, "I keep looking to hope she doesn't notice me." Remus looked unimpressed.

"Why don't you want her to notice you?"

"Moony, just drop it ok?" Sirius' annoyance flared up and he spoke before Remus had even finished his sentence, annoyed that his friend didn't believe him. Remus ruffled his already messy hair and shook his head.

"No, I won't drop it." He said sternly. "She's the only girl who doesn't follow you and James around, the only one you refuse to talk to, the only one you're always looking at and the only one you seem to have a problem with." Sirius grimaced. "I just figured all this childishness would end…" Remus added in a whisper. Sirius sighed with defeat.

"My parents know her parents; we are forced to meet every Christmas holiday, every wedding, every birthday." Sirius spoke with bored grey eyes, wondering if his friend, who had entirely different difficulties in life, would understand. "I want to get away from that world; you know how much I can't stand it. I want to get away from everything that reminds me of my God forsaken home and that includes rich little bratty witches who think I am interested in them."

"So stop looking."

"What?"

"She'll ignore you if you ignore her." Remus shrugged and picked his book back up, disregarding Sirius' apparent disgust with the girl. "I haven't seen the two of you talk since second year anyway. You've always got something to say about how annoying she is when I don't ever see the two of you interact." Sirius wasn't going to back down.

"You don't know the kind of girl she is. Her, Irma, Wainwright, they're all cut from the same cloth. Spoilt, pure-blood poison."

"Why does that give you a right to judge them all the time?"

"Prongs is into her-"

"Scared you're going to lose your best friend to a girl?"

"No. he just doesn't know what kind of girl she is-"

"Gentlemen, place your bets on who will be made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain this year." Sirius and Remus had been looking at each other quite intently; Sirius shocked at his friend's lack of understanding of how grave the situation was and Remus was apparently completely disinterested. They turned their heads to James slowly. "Did I miss something?" James asked, looking from one to the other. Remus shrugged.

"No, Prongs. My bets are firmly placed with Meredith Douglas." Remus answered quickly and quietly added: "everyone knows Alden fancies her." James seemed to forget the moment before hand and sat down opposite the other two boys.

"How was detention, Padfoot?" He asked and as Sirius opened his mouth, he saw James shoot a concealed look down the corridor.

"Boring, although I did manage to work on the map a bit more." He said through a yawn. The map to which Sirius referred was a creation of the four friends; after working on it for almost two years Sirius was putting on the final touches.

"And you wonder why you're always put in detention in the first place," Remus muttered.

"Lighten up, Moony." James interjected, "that map will come in handy the next time a full moon's out." Remus looked around, alarmed that someone might be listening. "Relax, the only other person here is Violet." James jabbed his thumb in her direction. The three friends continued to sit in silence for a few minutes; Remus went back to reading, Sirius to napping and James to stealing glances over at the window. "I'll be right back." He said suddenly, got up from the table and ruffled his hair for luck.

James adjusted his school robes and loosened his tie as he made his way down the aisle in the library. He narrowly missed the Fat Friar who was discussing a magical revolution with a fellow student. Violet seemed engrossed with her book, her dark curls falling into the pages in her lap. She pushed her hair around to one side of her neck in order to read on. James and Violet had been friends since third year; a hex he cast on a entirely deserving Severus Snape had accidently rebounded onto her and she had not hesitated to return the favour. When James saw her courage, he immediately befriended her very much to the dislike of his best friend. As James approached, she flicked her violet eyes up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up, James?" She said sweetly as he arrived before her. James had always known that Sirius had a problem with Violet, and the other girls she was friends with, but to James she had always been kind and smart, if a little standoffish. Students would often see her on her own; there was something particularly cold about her that made her ivory skin seem like porcelain.

"Are you going into Hogsmead on Saturday?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. Violet bit her lip in thought.

"I'm helping a second year with Charms in the afternoon so I figure there's not much point." She smiled a little at him with rose-red lips as he went to retrieve something from his pockets. Violet was known throughout the school for being good looking and smart, sorted into Ravenclaw in the first year, she was easily near the top of James' list. For a year he had been debating whether or not he should ask her out and, as Lily Evans had made her feelings clear, he guessed now was as good a time as any. Moreover, as one of the most popular boys at the school, he thought it were best that he should be with a girl that everyone talked about. Even if they talked about how isolated she could sometimes be, it was made up for with how little animosity she really had for anyone. When James had realised the thing he wanted wasn't actually in his pocket, Violet spoke up: "you know there's no innocent third year for you to hex around here so did you want something in particular or can you piss off?" James shook his head at her.

"I'm not a complete arse like I was last year."

"I never thought you were a complete arse." Violet interrupted, "pampered, only-child, Backstreet Boy wannabe, perhaps?" She suggested and James sneered before thinking about what she had said.

"What's a Backstreet Boy?" He asked, nonplussed.

"They're a muggle boy band…oh don't worry." Violet responded and went back to reading.

"Jesus, you make it so difficult for someone to ask you out." He retorted and Violet shook her head.

"Depends on who's asking." She said without looking up. After a heartbeat's silence, Violet looked up and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "James, we've been friends for ages, why would you be asking me? You never seemed interested before!"

"Come on," James replied, "for four years you were a tomboy, we were friends because you liked duelling and now you come back into fifth year looking like this with the same lovely personality," Violet rolled her eyes, "that made us friends in the first place and you expect every guy you ever knew to treat you the same?" Violet seemed to consider.

"Well I suppose people change. I'm not so cynical anymore and you're not as much of a berk." She began to create a small plait in her hair by twirling her wand. "To be honest, James, I never wanted to ruin our friendship."

"It won't," James said quickly, "besides there's not much to lose; you were always a shit friend."

"Stop talking," she said with a smirk and jumped down from the window ledge. "Sure," she said quietly and walked up to him. Violet leant into him and went to whisper in his ear, "your friends have put unchecked books in your bag so the alarm goes off when you leave," she murmured in a deliciously sultry way that made James shiver. As she pulled away James looked down into those violet eyes and almost stepped back in surprise as she went to kiss his cheek. She softly kissed the corner of his mouth and moved away. "Bye." Violet had changed and James firmly decided that he liked it. As she left the library he turned back to his friends and walked over to their table with an air of triumph.

"What was that all about?" Moony enquired and James beamed.

"Never mind that, you guys think you guys are hilarious don't you?" James said and pulled out the unchecked books from his schoolbag, much to the disappointment of his friends.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Honey Wine

The next few weeks, following James asking Violet out, saw Sirius gritting his teeth when they were together. Everywhere they went, James would have an arm around her and kiss her forehead in a second-thought kind of way that made Sirius cringe. As they kept their relationship quiet, Violet would find the group of boys in her free time and, while he was thankful she didn't talk much, she had some strange power that made James act oddly grown up and not like his usual, carefree self. Sirius didn't look into it too much but he was clear and had told James before that he didn't like or trust the girl. He didn't mind her hanging around with them so much but it meant that he was seeing a lot less of his friend. As Sirius stabbed his fork into his pork sausage that morning at breakfast, he felt unchanged in his boredom upon hearing the whispers going around; Violet and James were officially a couple.

"I don't know, Moony, you were always better at potions than me." Sirius overheard Wormtail say through a mouthful of toast. He looked up at his two friends who were sat opposite him; neither aware of the tragedy that had befallen their good friend Prongs.

"Trust me; you just need to take over for…" Remus' eyes squinted as he tried to figure it out, "not even half an hour before I'm back to take over." Sirius lost track of the conversation as he saw James emerge from the crowd at the entrance of the Great Hall and make his way over.

"What's going on?" James asked loudly, for the whispers turned to chatter, as he approached, looking at Remus and Peter.

"Moony wants me to tutor his third year student for a bit-"

"What's wrong with that?" James asked, pouring himself some orange juice. Wormtail shook his head nervously and stuffed his mouth full of toast. Remus leant in to whisper to James.

"You know the secret's out, right? Everyone keeps pestering me for information; tell them yourself!" He remarked and the small smirk from James did not go unnoticed. Breakfast then proceeded in silence; Wormtail hopelessly going over a potions book and the other three got stuck into their food.

"Fancy a fly about later, Padfoot?" James asked and Sirius looked at him with bored eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with Demetrius?" He asked and his friend frowned.

"What's your problem, Sirius?" As James said this, Remus and Peter looked up from their activities; James only used Sirius' name in dire situations. Sirius merely shrugged. Seemingly unbothered by this, James continued: "Come on, it's our last weekend before we all go home for Christmas!" With a smile, Sirius felt like perhaps Violet wasn't such a problem and nodded at his friend.

* * *

_~ Christmas Party, Black family house~_

Stood by himself next to a blazing fire in the Black family's mansion, Sirius swirled his wine in his glass absent-mindedly as festive chatter and greetings were shouted around him. He had been forced to come home a week ago and one of the reasons he hated coming back was the annual Black Christmas party. It was just a pathetic excuse for his parents o introduce him to all of their friends in the hope that he would finally integrate into this false society.

"What's your poison?" Sirius looked up and saw Violet suddenly stood in front of him. He was a little taken aback by her sudden appearance but for some strange, unfathomable reason, he was almost pleased to see her.

"Elderflower," he answered curtly before realizing how much the fire sparkled in her eyes and looked away. "You?"

"Honey." Violet said, not taking her eyes off him. These family parties were a strange affair; Violet and Sirius had not talked at one for years but now that they had been around each other at school, they seemed to feel more comfortable in each other's company. "Everyone's still disgusted with your sorting, I see." Sirius looked to her as she pointed over to his mother who was apparently explaining Sirius' sorting into the Gryffindor house, with a look that someone had died on her face.

"Doesn't your family mind?" With a gulp of wine Sirius caught himself looking at the way her dress, dark blue like the night sky, clung to her figure like it was fearful of falling off. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Violet glanced over to her mother and bit her lip.

"Not while my mother's alive; they wouldn't say anything." She looked at him slyly from the corner of her eyes, inside smirking at the way he stood so recluse, so rebellious, so ready to find better things. "Do you have a problem with me dating James?" Violet asked suddenly, turning her full attention to the Black heir. He was not surprised, or bothered, with the question.

"I really couldn't give a fuck." He said as though even commenting on it wasn't worth his time. As he said this, something shivered inside Violet, as though waking up; no one ever talked to her like that...but a part of her liked it.

"Good," she answered and downed the rest of her honey wine in one, unladylike, manner. "Didn't you ever write Meredith back?" Sirius followed Violet's gaze and came upon a beautiful girl on the other side of the room. It was common knowledge among the younger generation at this party that Sirius and Meredith had escaped to deserted rooms at parties before.

"Obviously," Sirius almost laughed; why would he write to someone who clearly didn't understand the meaning of 'a bit of fun'?

"That'll cause you trouble."

"Don't I know it." The boy murmured, finishing his drink. "Has she said anything about stalking me-"

"I wouldn't worry about her." Violet interrupted him and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Worry that all the others will stalk you now you're alone."

"They won't bother." Sirius said after a moment.

"Oh I don't know about that," Violet turned to him, tilted her head, bit her lip softly and moved a little closer. Sirius could smell her perfume, could almost feel the fabric of her dress brush against him. "She's been going around saying you're the best she's ever had." Violet said in a whisper, holding her steady gaze with his, letting it drop down only for a few moment before working her way back up to his face. She leant in to whisper and Sirius closed his eyes in the hope that this heat, this pain of want rising through him would go away, "and with a reputation like that, you'll find it hard to escape." She moved back and Sirius looked at her for any sign that this strange feeling running through his veins was running through her. Violet simply smiled, fluttered her eyelashes and said "merry Christmas, Sirius." Before turning away from him and slinking over to someone else. He stood, a little dishevelled for a moment before ridding himself of any sense of attachment to the girl; she was a woman…a pure blood woman, this is what they do. They're trained from a young age to be manipulative and seductive-

"I will not discuss this here!" Sirius turned as he heard an urgent whisper, to see, stood by a bookshelf in the shadows, his father talking with Violet's uncle.

"You know what needs to be done," Sirius'father, Orion Black, a man of great power, spoke in a deathly tone. Violet's uncle looked distressed and Sirius hid himself behind a wall to hear better, idly pretending to be finishing his drink.

"Amelia will not allow-"

"Then she must also be dealt with." Orion commanded. When Sirius saw Violet's uncle wilt a little, his father continued; "how can you live knowing mudblood filth lives in your house?!" As he raised his voice, the other, shorter man looked alarmed.

"She is only a child!" He protested.

"Amelia knew what she was doing when she asked Grace to give up Violet to her- she is jeopardizing the pure-blood race!" Sirius' heart began to race; were they really saying…? "Violet is Grace's child- she is a mudblood and must be stripped away from our society- dammit, Mandrake, Amelia too!" Everything stopped. Sirius knew what was going to happen. Violet was born of a muggle, Amelia was not her mother, she was threatening everything her family stood for; they were going to murder her.

"Tonight." Mandrake, her uncle, finally agreed and Sirius thought fast. "Once they are home and sleeping-"

"Good," Orion nodded at the man, "see that everything goes accordingly." As his father walked away, Sirius too, moved quickly to flee the scene. Thoughts were running through his mind, his heart was pounding into his chest. What should he do? What should he do?

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
